world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Thread
A red thread is a spool of red yarn that can be used to retrace ones steps, access memories, and view invisible connections between things in the world. The first function of the thread is simple. Anybody who carries the Red Thread on their person will be able to see a line of thread on the ground showing everywhere that they have consciously been. Places that they have frequented a lot will have thick woven webs of threads and will require the user to focus if they only want to retrace recent steps, perhaps to find something they lost. The second function is a bit more complicated. The user can tie a piece of string around one of their fingers while thinking of something and whenever they view that string, they will be reminded of what it was they thought of down to every last detail. It can also be used to recall memories that they have forgotten the detail of. If the user focuses on the memory, a red thread will appear that will try to lead them to something that reminds them of the event, perhaps an object, or perhaps a person who was also there that can fill them in on the details. A person can even look for even memories that they have completely forgotten about. This process tends to involve the user just being curious about why they have some sort of feelings or just focusing on asking the thread if there is anything important they have forgotten. The thread can then choose to lead them to any clues to memories that may be relevant, possibly even able to remind them of things they deeply repressed, for better or for worse. The third function of the thread is the most complicated and requires a great deal of focus. When using the thread in this manner, one can view the connections of people and things in the world. Sometimes these are color coded to show just what types of connections they are. The connections appear between things that are destined to come together in some way, lovers who have never seen one another's faces yet but will one day marry will be connected, as will a hero and a villain who are destined to clash and may one day take one another's lives. The bonds are stronger for more important connection and events and they are more visible and easy to see by one who uses the thread. Variants There exist cursed variants of the thread that show false connections or try to implant false memories in their user. Red Thread of Destiny The Red Thread of Destiny is a powerful variant of the Red Thread that allows the user to create connections between things as can be viewed with the Red Thread. This can be used to bond themselves to strangers who they would normally have no association with. Fate Breaker Scissors The Fate Breaker Scissors are enchanted scissors that can sever Red Threads, though some threads are stronger than others and require even more powerful scissors to slice. Severing them severs the connections between the people and objects involved, able to change opinions of once beloved family heirlooms to merely ancient trash and turn lovers into strangers.